Gray Pools of Hatred
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: “Mudblood, sweet virgin Mudblood.” He spat on her cheek and roughly wiped away the caked dirt from her cheek. “Dirty just like your blood, I see.” Her eyes started at the man, his drawl was like that of his sons.


Title: Gray Pools of Hatred

Status: Complete! One Shot! Sorry!

Authoress: ItalianSilverEyedGirl

Summary: "Mudblood, sweet virgin Mudblood." He spat on her cheek and roughly wiped away the caked dirt from her cheek. "Dirty just like your blood, I see." Her eyes started at the man, his drawl was like that of his sons.

Her eyes traveled along the faces that held her captive. The black masks were undeniably those that belong to Death Eaters, scum of the earth that they are. The many different iris colors jumped out at her. Every color, blending together in her mind's eye, blue and green, brown and hazel, black and gray. She paused and stared intently at the only pair of gray eyes staring intently back at her. There were unrecognizable emotions in those eyes before he turned away. Ashamed of her, is what he is. One man, with blue eyes, stepped forward and gripped her hair. His voice, growling with malice, insulted her.

"Mudblood, sweet virgin Mudblood." He spat on her cheek and roughly wiped away the caked dirt from her cheek. "Dirty just like your blood, I see." Her eyes started at the man, his drawl was like that of his sons.

"Muggle born, Mr. Malfoy." She said clearly and spit at his feet. "That's what I think of you." His hand connected with her face, causing her body to cringe involuntarily, at the impact. She was not afraid of these men, but she did not like being chained to a bloody wall.

"How dare you spit at me, you should bow at me feet for all of the trouble that you have caused my family." He roared his nose barely inches from hers. Her breath hissed out while she snarled.

"I did nothing to cause your family trouble. You, dear wise Lucius Malfoy, caused all the trouble your family would need when you joined a monster. You ensured their death, and your own."

"Do you dare insult me in front of my colleges, sweet Hermione?" His voice dripped with hatred at the sight of her. "Because my dear Draco, the boy that you have ruined, will tell you that I do not like to be insulted." Her laughter rang loudly in their ears. So pure and unadulterated.

"Your face does all the insulting Lucius." She hissed, her breath steady, her eyes focused on those of the gray. Did she just hear Lucius correctly?

"You bitch." Lucius spat at her. "How dare you?"

"Don't you have anything better to do than to stand around and insult me?" She yelled, rolling her head on the axis. His fist collided with her face once again as the gray eyes were ripped from her sight.

"You ruined my son! You turned all of my hard work to mush within seven measly years. How did you do it?" he whispered into her ear.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She stated clearly for the entire circle to hear. "Your 'son' and I hate each other."

"Draco, my dear boy, step forward." The pair of gray eyes stepped out of his place in the circle, causing the tension to build immensely. This is what they all had been waiting for: the showdown. Lucius yanked the boy towards him by the front of his robes. Yanking the mask and hood off his son's face he grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair and yanked his head back.

"Look into his eyes, Mudblood. Tell me what you see." Her eyes, the ones that had been trained on his during this whole ordeal, could not meet his. Lucius slapped her once again. "I said look into his eyes." She brought her eyes to his and saw a mixture of emotion. _Have they always been this open?_She asked herself. Lust, sorrow, hate, longing, passion, all added up to one thing: Love. It was the one thing that she did not believe in, but in this pathetic man's eyes she saw it, and is was directed towards her.

"I still don't know what you are talking about!" she yelled to Lucius. Giving Draco a sign that she would keep his secret, but his eyes betrayed him. He wanted the world to know.

"Don't you? Don't you see the Love" he spat on her robes "In my son's eyes. He's a Malfoy! MALFOY'S DO NOT LOVE!" He yelled for the entire circle to hear. His fist came down across her face once again and she saw Draco flinch. His body twitched while his father beat her. She only blinked away the tears; she was too strong to let this man know that he was hurting her. She refused to give him the satisfaction. "Do you still not understand me? Aren't you supposed to be a smart witch? Well you're not; you're just a stupid, filthy Mudblood."

Lucius' fist kept hitting her in the face while she looked into Draco's eyes. They were lost in a world transfixed with the notion of perfect love. One of them was going to die here tonight. Both of them needed to be sure that the other understood. She smiled at Draco and yelled over the silence. "It doesn't hurt anymore." Lucius gaped at her with comprehension. She was protected by the Order. His anger slowly began to slip away from him as Draco inched closed to the wall where she was chained.

"I see, well that leaves only one thing left then doesn't it." He nodded his head and turned to his peers. His finger reached up to trace a small line along her jaw. "Draco come here boy! Get away from that wall, your foolish magic tricks will not unlock her." Draco stepped toward his "father" and hung his head low.

"You see Mudblood. I found many letters in his room the other night. Funnily they were all addressed to you. You should hear some of the things he said. They burned my eyes to read. Do you want to hear some? Who am I kidding, of course you do, you're a Mudblood, and Muggles love romance.

_My Dearest Hermione…I'm on the razor's edge. I've been here before. When I think of you I feel sane, my father is driving me crazy. _

_Love, you make me feel something that I have never wanted to admit to myself for six agonizing years. _

_Mudblood, this is the first time, and probably the only time I will say this, but your hair is not bushy and I apologize._

Do you see what your perfection has done to my son? You stupid bitch, you made him a mere mortal. A Muggle like yourself!" Lucius swiftly delivered a kick to his son's stomach, causing Draco to crumple to the ground. She had never seen him so broken.

"All of you, leave me to deal with my so called son and this filthy waste of a life." He belched into the night air. The lightening struck in the sky, but there was no rain. One by one, in a procession so manufactured, the disapparated to a destination unknown to only me. Draco had not lifted himself off the ground. His breath was coming in ragged gasps as he searched his robes for something. In a few seconds he withdrew an inhaler and brought it to his lips.

"Asthma is for weak people." Lucius roared snatching the pump out of his son's desperate grasp and tossed it into the air. "FINITE INCANTATEM!" he roared pointing his wand at the only thing that would save his son's life. The small inhaler imploded into a tiny thousand pieces. Hermione saw Draco's face slowly turn blue as he couldn't breathe in.

"Stop it, you monster. How are you going to punish me if I can't feel a thing you do to me? You need him! Do you want to kill the only thing that will help you get revenge on me?" Lucius stood with his hand massaging his chin lightly, deliberating the insinuation.

"For once, I believe that you are right Mudblood." He muttered a simple spell in ancient Latin. E Pluribus Unum. One out of many. Draco was on his feet soon enough. Each time he drew in a breath he winced in pain. She concluded that his ribs must be cracked.

"Why, Draco? Why fall for a Mudblood? Why go against the Family standards?"

"Standards? What standards? You bed Muggles all the time. Why am I so different? Is it because I love one?"

"Yes, that is why! You are not supposed to love. You are to marry for money, pure bloodline, for the sanity of your parents, NOT FOR LOVE!"

"Well 'Father' that was the final test, and to my surprise you passed. Do you want to know exactly what it is that you have achieved? Daddy Dearest, you have won Death. Avada Kedrava!" Draco roared at his father. Lucius fell to the floor, his body finally broken. Draco stared at Hermione and then he approached her.

"Just point your wand and with as much passion as you can say 'Bombarda'." She whispered to him. With as much conviction and passion as he could muster he yelled the words. Her chains broke open and she fell into his arms.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to see all of that. I'm so sorry!" he whispered to her.

"Draco, there is no need to be sorry. I walked straight into the trap they set for me. It's not your fault." He hastily pressed his lips to hers.

Love was found in the breath at the end of a kiss.

**-Fin-**


End file.
